


The Choice: Part 1

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Journey Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: Fifth story in the Journey Series, Sentinel and Guide.  Jim is injured whilst chasing a suspect and Blair is at his Sentinel's bedside.  The doctor tells Blair that there is nothing more that they can do for his Sentinel and it is only a matter of time.  What can Blair choose to do?





	

PART 1

"This is One Zebra Five in pursuit of a black Chevy Blazer, licence plate number PDJ 467, heading west on Seventh and Lincoln. Requesting back-up," Jim put the microphone of the police radio down and concentrated on the Chevy as it weaved through traffic ahead of them. He glanced at his Guide making sure his seatbelt was secure as he increased his truck's speed in pursuit.

"One Zebra Five back-up is in enroute, ETA 3 minutes," the Police dispatcher responded.

The Chevy took a left and then a right, as Jim updated their location to the Police dispatcher the suspect hit another car losing its bumper and bursting a tyre. Then the Chevy came to an abrupt stop and the driver, the sole occupant of the car, was out before the car had even come to a complete stop.

"One Zebra Five, the suspect has stopped on Bishop Street and the driver is on foot, in pursuit." Jim got out of his Ford and drew his gun. "Stay behind me, Chief," he ordered to his Guide as he followed the fleeing suspect. Jim didn't even bother to check the black Chevy there were no heartbeats left inside.

The pursuit had begun when Jim had stopped the Chevy Blazer as the driver was weaving over the road. Suspecting the driver was drunk Jim had stopped him before he could kill someone. The driver had stopped only to drive off again before Jim could even speak to him. A long chase had ensued with the driver driving at breakneck speeds through Cascade. Jim had held back at times worried that if he harried the driver he might hit another car, or a pedestrian, in his desire to evade arrest. There was no way that Jim would lose the car with his Sentinel abilities. The only way that the Chevy Blazer had even stopped now was because the driver had hit a parked car and the truck had become undriveable.

The suspect was beating feet down an alley tossing trash and bins behind him in an effort to stop pursuit. The suspect ran out the alley and crossed a busy road; the cars that had to brake hard for him beeped their horns and gesticulated wildly at him. The suspect didn't stop; he ran down the road and then turned left into another alley. Jim was in hot pursuit, his Guide right behind him. 

Jim stopped at the alley's entrance and listened, he could hear the racing heartbeat in the alley but the traffic was loud and interfering with his ability to listen and pinpoint it. Blair could see the look of concentration on his Sentinel's face as he listened.

"Filter out the traffic, focus your hearing just on the alley."

The Sentinel smiled, his Guide was so in tune with him he knew the traffic was interfering with his abilities.

The Sentinel slipped round the corner of the alley and six shots sounded in rapid succession – BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM.

Jim and Blair automatically ducked, it was ingrained in Blair that he should make himself as small as possible when they were under fire, and that happened quite frequently.

When there was nothing but silence for a few seconds and no more gunshots sounded. Blair lifted his head wondering if Jim was going to return fire or continue the pursuit down the alley. But Jim didn't move. Blair hazard a glance into the alley but didn’t see the suspect.

"Jim?" The Sentinel was still crouched down. "Jim?" and Blair touched his Sentinel. Jim collapsed to the ground. "Jim!!" Blair screamed. "We need help!" he shouted to anyone that was nearby.

Blair was quickly checking his Sentinel and balked at the blood on Jim's head. Jim had been shot in the head! Blair wasn't sure how, he didn't think the perp had been that accurate in his shooting. It was either a lucky shot or a ricochet. It didn't matter what the cause, his Sentinel was down and not moving.

Blair was in full panic mode but he tried to calm himself as he did basic first aid, checking that Jim was still alive and breathing, and was relieved that he was. He checked the airway and did what he could to make sure Jim held on until help arrived. Blair found Jim's cellphone in his pocket and dialled dispatch himself hoping that help would arrive quicker if they knew an officer was down.

"Officer down!" Blair cried as his called was answered. "Detective Sentinel Ellison on Montague and Eastside. Need an ambulance."

"Help is on the way. Is that, Guide Sandburg?" All dispatch officers knew the names of Sentinel/Guide pairs.

"Yes," Blair was distraught. "Jim's been shot, he's unconscious. I don't know what to do!"

"It's alright, Blair,” the dispatcher replied trying to keep the distraught Guide calm. “There should be a cruiser arriving momentarily and an ambulance will be with you in a few minutes. Hold on, help will soon be there."

"Th-thank you," Blair stuttered and was suddenly aware of a siren in the distance and getting closer. "I hear the siren," he said. 

"I'll stay on the line with you until the officers arrive."

"Okay."

"Have you checked Detective Ellison's airway, is he breathing?"

"Yes, his airway is clear but his breathing is shallow. He's got a head wound. There's too much blood."

"It's okay; you're doing great, Blair."

"Where are they?" Blair said looking round desperately for the emergency services to arrive.

Then a police car was suddenly there and two officers were getting out and rushing to them.

"The Police are here," Blair said to dispatch.

"Okay, good luck, Blair," and the dispatcher cleared the line.

One officer kept the crowd back as his partner checked on Jim and Blair. The officer radioed in Jim's condition and asked for the ETA of the ambulance, and he was told it was due within the minute. The siren could be plainly heard and the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics got out with various portable equipment and rushed over to the casualties. 

"Are you hurt, sir?" one of them asked Blair.

"No, help my Sentinel, please."

"He's a Sentinel?" and Blair nodded. "Are you his Guide?" and again Blair nodded.

Now they knew what they were dealing with a Sentinel and Guide pair. They quickly assessed Jim's condition and did what they could in the field and then they were loading Jim into the ambulance. They allowed Blair to ride with him knowing it wasn't wise to split a Sentinel and Guide pair up.

Blair watched the paramedic working on Jim in a daze. It all felt surreal to the stunned Guide and the ambulance's siren seemed a long way off as the vehicle wove through traffic to Cascade General. Once they arrived at the ER, Jim was whisked into a cubicle and Blair was asked to wait outside. He didn't want to but the ER cubicle was busy with doctors and technicians rushing backwards and forwards and Blair didn't want to be in the way. A woman came up to Blair and said she had to ask him some questions. Blair wasn't quite sure if he gave her the right answers but he gave answers never the less.

Then it was a waiting game. Blair found himself in a waiting room, alone and very afraid. He pulled in on himself as he waited for news of his Sentinel's condition. His stomach felt full of rocks and he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good news. All he knew was that Jim was still alive; he would feel through the bond if Jim died. 

"Blair…Blair…"

Blair was aware of a voice beside him and it took him a few moments to realise it was Simon's voice.

"Oh, Simon," Blair replied glad to see a friendly face.

"I received a call that Jim had been taken to hospital. What happened, Blair?"

"Jim was shot. We were chasing a suspect down an alley, there were shots fired and Jim was down, he didn't move. There was blood."

"Where was Jim shot?"

"In the head," Blair said sadly and looked away.

"Oh, God," Simon replied stunned and sat down beside the Guide. Simon could see that Blair was shivering slightly.

"Are you alright, Blair?"

Blair shook his head, "They said I had to wait out here, they wouldn't tell me anything."

Simon took off his jacket and put it round Blair's shoulders.

"I'll see if I can find out anything," Simon said standing and walking over to the reception desk. 

Blair watched as Simon took out his badge and showed it to the receptionist, the conversation went backwards and forwards for some minutes. Then Simon came back over to Blair and sat beside him.

"She said the doctor would come and talk to us as soon as Jim's out of surgery. I told them you were Jim's Guide and she apologised and said that no one had told her you were a Guide. There's a room you can go to to rest as they know how difficult it is for Guides, or indeed Sentinels, when one of you is injured. She's going to make sure the room's free."

A few minutes later the receptions came over to Blair and Simon and told them to follow her. Blair pulled Simon's jacket tightly round himself. It dwarfed him but it gave him extra warmth; he was feeling really cold, despite the hospital being warm.

They were shown to a room with an examination table and some soft chairs. All they could do now was wait. Simon told Blair to rest as he rustled them up some coffee. Blair moved to one of the room's chairs and sat down, his thoughts wandered as to where Jim was and what was happening to him. The bond was eerily silent as Blair reached for their link. Jim was there, Blair could feel him, but he wasn't responsive.

Simon returned with some hospital coffee and the two sat in silence and took sips of the not very good coffee. 

The hours passed and the two men sat and waited. Every now and again Simon left the room to see if there had been any news but there wasn't any, Jim was still in surgery. 

"Why don't you lie down and try and get some rest, Blair," Simon told the young man. It was after 8pm and they'd been waiting for over four hours. Simon could see how exhausted the young Guide looked.

"I can't rest, Simon, why won't they let us know what's going on?"

"They will, we've just got to be patient."

Blair wasn't sure how much patience he had left. Then there was a soft rap and the door opened and a head appeared. A man came all the way into the room wearing the obligatory green surgical scrubs of a surgeon. He was in his forties with brown hair that had some grey intermingling in it. He had bright brown eyes and was nearly as tall as Simon.

"I'm Doctor Ben Larigo. I've been treating Sentinel Ellison."

"I'm Jim's boss Captain Simon Banks and this is Jim's Guide Blair Sandburg."

Doctor Larigo shook hands with Simon and then noticed the fragile Guide huddled on one of the room's chairs, looking pale but with huge expectant eyes. This was the hard part of the job that the doctor never got used to.

"How's Jim?" Blair asked, amazed that his voice sounded as strong as it did.

"We operated on Sentinel Ellison and removed a splinter of bullet from his brain. There was extensive bleeding. I'm afraid he's in a coma and on a ventilator. I could tell you the medical ins and outs, where the fragment of bullet entered, what we did surgically but I find that relatives don't remember any of that or even really want to hear it. They just want to know what the prognosis is. We did all we could to repair the damage but the brain is a very delicate organ. I'm afraid Sentinel Ellison has a significant brain injury. We did some tests and we've determined that there's no brain activity. I’m sorry to inform you that Sentinel Ellison is brain dead and there's nothing else we can do."

Blair heard the words but he couldn't understand them and he was on his feet before he realised what he was doing. "No, no, no! That’s not true, that can’t be true."

Simon pulled Blair to him and the Guide held onto the captain like a lifeline. Blair kept saying the same word over and over again. "No, no."

"It will be kinder if we sedate the Guide and sedate him when the Sentinel passes. When he dies the shock of the neural pathways collapsing from the severing of the bond will cause pain and shock to the Guide."

"Maybe that's for the best, Doctor," Simon replied gently looking gratefully at the doctor.

"No, I'm okay," Blair stated, finding his voice. "I need to be there for my Sentinel."

"There's no need to be in pain, Jim wouldn't want that. Let the doctor help you," Simon said gently.

"No, Simon, I don't want it to be easier for me. I have to feel it; I need to feel it. Jim can't die, Simon, he can't. I can't lose him…" and Blair's voice cracked and he began to cry then as Simon continued to hold him.

"I know, Blair, I don't want Jim to die either but sometimes life doesn't always go according to plan. You know Jim wouldn’t want to be hooked up to a machine. What made Jim, Jim is gone. We have to let him go as hard as that is."

Blair continued to cry in Simon's arms and the captain allowed his façade to crack for a moment, Jim was his friend as well as a colleague, but then he reinstated it again, he was the captain and had to show strength even when a good friend was dying. 

Oh God, dying, Jim was dying. Blair couldn’t quite grasp the magnitude of the words.

"How long?" Blair asked sombrely trying to keep it together. 

"I'm sorry, Guide Sandburg, but as your friend said it's only the machines that are keeping him alive."

Blair couldn't speak as emotion threatened to overwhelm him again. "Is there no chance at all?"

“In my professional opinion,” the doctor replied, “there's just too much damage to Sentinel Ellison's brain." 

"Where there's life there's hope," Simon told Blair. "Jim's strong and a fighter."

The Guide nodded knowing that to be true. He would hold on to any chance now, even the slimmest of ones.

"I'd like to see my Sentinel," Blair said resolutely. He had pulled himself together on the surface but inside he was a roiling cauldron of emotions.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

"Thank you," Blair said pulling himself together and preparing himself to see his Sentinel. 

###################

The doctor took Blair and Simon to Jim's room. He was in a side room of the Sentinel ICU ward where there was low stimuli. An injured Sentinel's hearing or sight could quickly spike out of control. Blair fought back the tears as he entered the room. Jim looked so fragile in the hospital bed. There were monitors and wires going to and from Jim's body in every direction. His head swathed in bandages, his eyes closed. Blair thought he almost looked asleep, almost.

"Oh, my poor Sentinel," Blair said tears once again springing from his eyes. He moved and sat next to the bed and gently picked up his Sentinel's hand. Jim's hand felt so cold and lifeless.

"Buzz if you need anything. Visiting times are left open for you, Guide Sandburg. But you may have to leave the room if the nursing staff need to care for Sentinel Ellison in any way," Doctor Larigo gently said.

"I understand and thank you, Doctor Larigo," Blair said looking gratefully at the doctor, and then turning his attention back to his Sentinel.

Doctor Larigo smiled at Blair, nodded to Simon and then slipped from the room.

It was now night and Simon realised, when his stomach started grumbling, that he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Are you hungry, Blair?"

"Not really," Blair responded his eyes not leaving Jim.

"You need to eat something. Let me take you to my house and you can have something hot to eat."

"I can't leave Jim, Simon."

Simon knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll go to the canteen and get you a sandwich or something then."

"I don't think I could eat anything just yet," he knew Simon was only trying to be a good friend. "Why don't you go home, Simon? I'll phone you if there's any change in Jim's condition. Come back tomorrow and bring me a sandwich or something then, okay."

Simon hesitated as he didn't want to leave Blair alone.

"I'll be alright," Blair said as if he'd heard Simon's thoughts. "I just want to be alone with my Sentinel." Blair said quietly not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"I understand," Simon acquiesced knowing they would have to make a decision soon to turn off Jim's life support. Jim wouldn't want to be this way; a machine keeping him alive. Blair needed time to adjust to losing his Sentinel before Simon dared make that suggestion. He moved to stand next to Blair and put his hand on the Guide's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "Ring me if there's the slightest change or if you need anything, you hear me, Blair?"

"I do and I will, Simon, now go home and get some rest."

Simon was resigned that he could do no more. So he left Blair quietly still holding Jim's hand. Simon stopped at the nurses' station and gave them his number to phone him if there was any change in Jim's condition. He also told them to keep an eye on Blair as Guides had a habit of forgetting their own needs when their Sentinels were injured. The nurse on duty told Simon that she had treated one or two Sentinels and Guides in her time and that she would look out for the young Guide. Knowing he could do no more, Simon left the hospital and went home.

Blair sat quietly as the nurses came and went through the night. They brought a cot in the room for Blair for him to sleep on but he didn't want to lose contact with his Sentinel and continued to hold his hand trying to feed his warmth into Jim's body.

"Come back to me, my Sentinel, I need you," Blair sobbed as he willed his Sentinel back to life.

Jim didn't move just continued to lie there as the machinery continued to monitor and breathe for him.

Blair laid his head on the bed, his heart broken, his hand still grasping his Sentinel's hand, and closed his eyes just for a moment. His thoughts were in turmoil; Jim was going to die. The magnitude of that thought threatened to destroy him. Tiredness and sadness were taking their toll on the Guide and he drifted to sleep.

####################

Blair woke with a start and realised he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in a jungle and looking down he noticed he had grey fur and realised he was the wolf. He was on the spirit plane and was in his wolf-spirit guise. He hadn't reached for the spirit plane consciously; maybe his tiredness or his distress had called for comfort from his wolf counterpart. Chief turned his head as he'd heard a sound, and immediately recognised it for what it was; it was the roar of Bagheera, Jim's spirit animal the black jaguar. Chief immediately took off in the direction of the sound. He barked as he ran and the jaguar answered him.

Chief found the black jaguar lying on top of a flat rock, looking like a king on a throne.

"Bagheera, I've found you," Chief sent his thoughts out to the jaguar and then jumped up onto the rock and rubbed against his Sentinel's fur, glad of the comfort and his nearness.

"They're calling me," the jaguar replied not really aware of Chief's presence; his attention was on somewhere else.

Chief looked where his Sentinel was looking and could see a bright light shining in the distance through the jungle foliage, causing the light to cast a dappled effect.

"Who are?" Chief asked.

Bagheera didn't answer he was gazing at the light, his ears turned forward as if he was listening to something only he could hear. 

"They need me," he said.

"I need you more. Stay with me, my Sentinel," Chief countered.

"I can't. It's time for me to go. I've waited too long as it is."

"Then I'll go with you," the wolf replied straight away.

Bagheera looked round at his wolf Guide. "If you come with me then you'll die."

"But we'll be together. How can I live without you, my Sentinel?"

Bagheera was gentle as he whispered. "You'll find a way, my Guide. You've always been resourceful and adaptable. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"What life without you. I don't want to be alone again. Take me with you, Baggy, please I beg you let me come with you."

Bagheera hesitated as he looked at the light and then back at his Guide. "I don't think it's allowed. It's not your time yet."

"How can this be your time? How can it be your time to leave me alone?" Blair added despondently. 

Bagheera looked from his Guide to the light, the beautiful light that was calling to him promising him tranquillity and peace. Bagheera took a step forward towards the light.

"I'll kill myself! " Chief added forcefully to get his Sentinel's attention; it worked. "Then we can be together."

Bagheera stopped and looked back at the wolf.

"You can't do that. You've got your whole life yet to live."

"What life without you beside me."

"Oh Chief, what am I going to do with you?"

Bagheera moved in front of the wolf and rubbed Chief's muzzle with his own muzzle.

"Live, live for me."

"I wish I could."

"Then wish for it to happen."

"Oh Chief, if only it was that simple."

"It can be."

"Oh, Chief, my beautiful brave Guide."

Bagheera turned away again and stepped forward towards the light.

Chief was horrified, this couldn't be happening. Why wasn't the damned cat listening to what he was saying? Chief saw the jaguar's tail as it lazily moved from side to side and grabbed it in his teeth.

"No, I won't let you go," the wolf said not letting the tail go.

"You'll be alright, you're strong."

"I don't want to be strong; not without you," Chief pleaded.

"Simon will help you," Bagheera said trying to make it easier on his Guide.

"I don't want Simon; I want you, my Sentinel, my friend, my brother, my life. There is nothing without you."

"You'll be alright."

"Stop telling me that! I won't be alright; I'll never be alright again."

Chief's heart was breaking. It was futile and there was nothing else he could say or do. Chief began to howl long and hard, mournful wails of grief echoed round the jungle, until he collapsed to the floor heartbroken. As a wolf he couldn't cry tears of sorrow he could only vocally show his heart break. Chief knew he wanted to die, wanted nothing more than to follow his Sentinel into the light. But Bagheera wouldn't let him and he didn't want to go back to Blair's body. Every moment he stayed on the spirit plane was a moment longer with his Sentinel. 

Bagheera looks down at his heartbroken Guide and hesitated, unsure what to do. He knew he needed to keep going towards the light and yet his Guide needed him. His heart was telling him to protect his Guide. Bagheera felt torn between two places and he didn't know what to do.

Then movement caught both spirit animals' eyes, as a snowy owl flew over them, it circled them once and then landed on the branch of a nearby tree. It studied them with two large amber eyes.

"The light will guide you." The owl said in their heads with a definite female voice.

"He's not going," the wolf told the owl. "You can't have him!!!"

Wolf and jaguar stared at the owl.

"The light will guide you," she said again.

Chief growled low and menacingly, he moved forward and stood between the owl and the jaguar. His hackles were raised and he looked ready to pounce on the avian spirit guide and tear it limb from limb.

"He's not going," Chief said again and growled at the bird. "I'd do anything so Jim could live even go through you if I have to."

Bagheera was shocked to hear his peaceful Guide speaking with such anger. 

"Chief, it's not your call," Bagheera said gently.

Chief turned on his Sentinel; angrier than he'd ever been in his life.

"Why aren't you fighting?! Why do you want to leave me?! Why won't you live?!"

"Sometimes we don't have a choice, we…"

"There is always a choice," stated the owl.

"There is," Chief and Bagheera said together. The first vestiges of hope bloomed in the wolf.

"Of course, life and death are always about choices."

"What choice does Baggie; Jim have to live?" asked the wolf.

"A choice has to be made. Young wolf, you could take his place, pay his debt with your life," the owl said casually as if she was ordering a sandwich and not dealing with life and death. Chief wasn't sure he trusted this owl.

Bagheera wondered what sort of spirit place allowed spirit animals to pay debts for other people. 

"No absolutely not, then I'd be without you," Jim replied firmly. "No! I can't live if you give up your life for me. That is none negotiable."

"What can we do? We can't live without each other," Chief emphasised to the snowy owl.

And wolf and jaguar looked at each other knowing the truth, their bond humming between them.

"There is another way," came the serene female voice. “A debt has to be paid but there are no rules as to how this debt is paid.”

Chief looked at the owl expectantly and Bagheera looked at the owl furtively.

"The wolf has the choice."

"Me, how, I don't understand.”

"You can pay with your humanity."

Bagheera was angry at the owl's words. "That still means his death; your words are that of a snake, not an owl."

But Chief was thinking over the owl's words and was beginning to understand what she meant. He realised it was a price he was more than happy to pay if it meant his Sentinel had his life back.

"Yes, I accept your offer."

"No, Chief, no, you will not sacrifice your life for me."

The wolf turned to the jaguar. "Not my life, my Sentinel, just Blair. Chief will always be with you."

Bagheera finally understood what the owl meant and what Chief was planning to do.

"No, Chief, no, absolutely not!!"

"Yes, my brother, I agree to the price,” Chief replied firmly.

“No!!” Bagheera shouted.

"So be it," said the owl and a bright light enveloped the two spirit animals.

###################

Simon had left the hospital and gone home; he had managed a few hours’ sleep and then slept in late. He had returned to the hospital mid-morning determined to get the Guide to eat something. He found Blair fast asleep his head on Jim's arm and still holding his hand. Simon wondered how long he had been asleep for. He decided to let him sleep a while longer and then get some food into the Guide. Jim looked the same. Simon knew it was only the machines that were keeping him alive; but he wasn't sure if Blair had accepted that yet.

Simon thought he should wake the Guide but Blair probably hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, he needed this even if he didn’t look comfortable. Simon sat beside Jim's bed on the other side to Blair and every now and again he would check on the Guide. He did a double take when he suddenly saw a sleeping Blair change into the wolf. The wolf woke and looked round a little disorientated.

"This can't be happening," Simon muttered. "Chief! You've got to change back into Blair now!"

Blair realised he was the wolf, he experimentally tried to change back into his human form but couldn't. The talk with the snowy owl hadn't been a dream, he really had committed to being the wolf in exchange for Jim's life. Both Simon and Chief then heard Jim coughing as he struggled to wake up, the ventilator irritating his lungs.

"Keep calm, Jim, I'll get some help. Chief, you'd better hide somewhere," Simon commanded wondering what was going on. Jim shouldn't be waking up and Blair wouldn't change back.

Chief could see that his Sentinel was waking up. So he moved to the ensuite bathroom to hide from the medical staff. A few minutes later Simon came back with a nurse, he looked round the room and was satisfied when he couldn't see the wolf. 

"It's alright, Sentinel Ellison, just let the machine do the work for you, don't fight it. Let me check your vitals first." The nurse was amazed to see that Jim was aware and all his vitals were within normal parameters. "Can you understand me? Blink if you can.” Jim did as he was asked. “I'll have the tubing out in a few moments. Try to relax for me."

Jim was trying to do as the nurse said but the tube in his throat felt alien and he wanted to expel it.

"Cough for me," the nurse said and Jim did and the tube was soon out. The nurse cleaned him up and then said she'd get the doctor.

"Chief?" Jim's voice was gravelly from being on the ventilator.

"Jim, it's Simon."

"Simon? Where's Chief?"

Simon was beginning to think something was going on with Jim and Blair, something mystical he didn't want to know about. Why was Jim asking for Chief and not Blair?

"He's here, Jim, he's okay."

At that Chief emerged from his hiding place and jumped onto the bed gently, he'd heard his Sentinel's voice from the bathroom and couldn't wait any longer to see him. 

"I don't think you should be on the bed, Chief," Simon scolded. 

"Why did you do it?" Jim asked as he stroked the soft fur.

But Chief was unrepentant, he was so happy that Jim was awake.

"What did Chief do?" Simon asked, almost afraid to know.

"He told them he'd be his spirit animal to save my life," Jim replied but keeping his eyes on his Guide.

"Told who? You and Blair both change into your spirit animals. I've seen it myself," Simon replied though each time he saw them as their spirit animals it was a time too many.

"Simon, you don't understand this time it's forever, he can't change back into Blair."

Jim sank back on the bed then as Simon tried to comprehend his detective's words. Blair was Chief permanently, Simon didn't want to think about that.

"Chief, off the bed you're moulting all over the sheets," Simon stated but Chief didn't want to get off the bed he wanted to stay close to his Sentinel and who was Simon to give him orders anyway.

Though Chief had to get off the bed and hide in the bathroom when the doctor arrived to check on Jim's progress.

Doctor Larigo was amazed that Jim was awake and cognisant and his obvious continuing improvement. The doctor told his patient that if he continued to improve he could go home in a day or so. He also told Jim he was one lucky man from the injury he sustained. They need to do more tests but it looked like the brain injury had inexplicably healed itself. The doctor had never seen anything like it before.

When Simon, Jim and Chief were alone again. Simon knew he had to get the wolf out of the hospital as soon as possible before he was inadvertently discovered. 

"You look tired, Jim, I'll let you get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"Only for you to look after Chief for me whilst I'm in here," Jim replied. 

"Look after him!" Simon exclaimed.

"He can't stay here and I can't look after him at the moment."

Chief whimpered when he heard this, he didn't want to be separated from his Sentinel ever again.

"I'm sorry, Chief, but you can't stay here. They won't understand. I don't want you ending up in the pound if you're discovered. You can't revert back to your human form anymore and no one will understand. You've got to remember you're a wolf now and only a wolf. You can't wander off; you've got to stay with me or Simon always so we can protect you. Do you understand?"

Two soulful blue eyes looked at Jim balefully. He put his head mournfully on Jim's chest where the Sentinel patted his head soothingly. Blair was beginning to see what his choice had done. The burden he will now be to his Sentinel and the wolf whimpered.

"It's alright, my Guide, we won't be separated for long."

Jim absently rubbed behind Chief's ears, soothing the fretting lupine. 

"When I'm feeling stronger again I can revert to my jag-self and we can communicate again. I will always need you. You came to me first as a wolf. This isn't any different; your sacrifice gave me my life back. You shouldn’t have done it it’s too high a price to pay but it’s done now. You’ve made me very proud. How selfless you are. I'm not sure I could have done what you have in your place." Jim knows that he would have in a heartbeat but he wanted Blair to understand how much his sacrifice means to him. 

Chief yipped at his Sentinel as if to tell him that you know you would have and you know it.

"I love you, my Guide."

Chief licked Jim's face in response and Jim put his arm round the wolf and hugged him.

"Now I want you to be a good Guide and go with Simon, he'll look after you."

Chief didn't make a move to leave his Sentinel and Simon didn't move or say a word.

Jim was looking from his Guide to his boss and back again.

"You have to do this for me, Simon, please."

"I don't know, Jim, it's a big responsibility looking after a p…"

"Pet," Jim finished for his boss. "In essence Chief is a pet now but he's a special needs pet. Remember it's Chief on the outside and Blair on the inside."

"Okay, Jim, but only for a few days," Simon replied and Jim took a steadying breath, glad his boss had agreed. Simon was the only other person next to himself that he would entrust Chief’s care to. "Now Chief, you have to do what Simon and I tell you to do. It's for your own protection."

Chief didn’t want to be separated from his Sentinel. So he still didn't move he just looked from Jim to Simon but he was thinking that his life couldn't suck any more.

"Simon's having prime steak for supper," Jim said enticingly.

"I am?" Simon replied.

Chief's head whipped up at this news and a pink tongue appeared and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes, you are, sir. It's Chief's favourite. I'll pay you back, just let me know what I owe you for anything you have to get for Chief. Chief likes his steak medium rare and cut up into bite sized pieces."

"Oh, he does does he!" Simon mocked, thinking that if Jim thought he was going to pander to the wolf he had another thing coming.

"Nothing is too much trouble for my Guide, Simon," Jim replied noticing the scorn in Simon's voice.

Simon looked at Chief, his furry face looking adoringly at Jim's.

"No, you're right, Jim,” Simon replied remorsefully. “I'm sure we can find something special for Chief for dessert as well."

Chief's head turned and looked at Simon, he was starting to drool a little as he thought about juicy steak.

"No drooling in my house, Sandburg, that's rule number one," Simon said.

Chief rolled his eyes at that comment. More rules, Jim's house rules were bad enough, now Simon had them as well.

"We'll leave you now to get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow to see you."

Chief whined at this news knowing that Simon wouldn't be bringing him back to see his Sentinel. He didn't want to leave his Sentinel alone.

Jim knew his Guide didn’t want to leave him. "It's too dangerous for you to come to the hospital. Dogs, and that includes wolves, are not allowed. I won't be here for long, I promise, we'll be together again soon. I'm tired, Chief, I'm just going to sleep anyway."

Chief sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the door to wait patiently for Simon.

"Get some rest, Jim. Come on, Chief, there's a prime steak at my house with your name on it." 

Chief rubbed up against Simon's trouser leg in pleasure. Simon didn't make a comment but he was thinking that he'd better get used to wolf hairs all over his house.

"Be good for Simon, Chief," and Chief yipped that he would in reply but Jim's eyes were already closing and he was asleep before Chief and Simon had even left his room.

Carefully Simon and Chief left the hospital. They stealthily made it to the stairs and down into the car park, knowing that they would have done ninjas proud that they weren't observed by anyone at the hospital.

##################

Chief lay on the back seat of Simon’s car as Simon drove them to his house. On the way Simon stopped at a supermarket, leaving Chief in his car, to get some dog-friendly supplies, including the promised prime steak. 

At Simon's house Chief explored every room with his nose; the wolf side of him needing to examine his new surroundings. Simon made up the spare bed with a top blanket to stop all Chief's fur getting into the mattress. At first Simon was going to insist on the wolf sleeping in the kitchen, as a lot of dogs did; but Chief wasn't a dog and Simon couldn't help but remember it was Sandburg under all that fur and he wouldn't ask him to sleep in the kitchen. So Simon made up the spare bed so his houseguest would be comfortable. 

After Simon had finished making the bed he went into the kitchen to find Chief lying on the kitchen floor watching the stove where the steak was soon to be cooked. Simon smiled and his own stomach took that moment to growl loudly. He realised it was late afternoon and he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

"It won't take long to cook the steak, Chief," Simon told the expectant wolf. "Medium rare as Jim said you like it."

On hearing his Sentinel's name, the wolf became sad for a moment. In his excitement over the steak he had briefly forgotten that Jim was still in the hospital. But his Sentinel was going to be alright so that perked the lupine up immediately. 

Simon put a large skillet on the hob and lit the gas. The skillet soon became piping hot and Simon added the steak. It began to sizzle and the kitchen filled up with the smell of cooking beef. Chief licked his lips in anticipation. 

Simon cooked Chief's steak three minutes per side.

"Is that cooked enough for you, Chief?" Chief woofed once. "I hope that means yes."

Simon chopped Chief's steak into bite sized pieces. It also allowed the steak to cool slightly before he served it. Simon put the bowl of steak on the floor in a part of the kitchen he designated for Chief, next to a water bowl so that Chief could have water whenever he wanted to.

Simon served his steak with some boiled vegetables and mashed potatoes. As he started his supper he looked round to see Chief finishing off his steak. It didn't look like the wolf was going to leave a bite. 

Simon half expected Chief to come and hassle him for some of his steak, as dogs were aft to do, but Chief was perfectly behaved. He sat on the floor next to Simon as he finished his meal.

Simon saved some of his steak for the wolf so he put what he left in Chief's dish; which the wolf lapped up appreciatively. After supper Simon washed up and could see that Chief was getting restless. Simon had had a dog as a child so he knew how to look after one; though he knew Chief wasn't an ordinary dog.

"Chief, we're going for a walk, I'm sure you need to use the bathroom so to speak."

Simon had purchased a collar and leash for Chief. Kneeling before the Guide he held the collar up for the wolf to see.

"I'm sure you'd prefer not to wear a collar or have a leash and I know you won't run off, but we have to be seen to be doing this right. It's against the law for a dog not to be on a leash and as a policeman I can't take you out without one on. Do you understand me, Chief?"

Chief looked away for a moment but he knew that Simon was right so he was stoic and allowed Simon to collar and leash him.

"That's a good boy, come on, Chief."

Simon walked round the block and the wolf, with his sensitive nose, appreciated all the smells he encountered. Chief cocked his leg up a few trees adding his scent to the dogs that had already passed by. Then Chief had another urge and he squatted down and emptied his bowels.

Simon looked down at the pile of faeces on the pavement.

"You just had to do a number two didn't you, Chief?" 

Chief just looked innocently up at Simon. Simon reached into his pocket for a bag to scoop up the faecal matter. Simon had not had a dog for a number of years but he hadn't forgotten and one of the things his father had told him was to always clear up any messes his dog left on the street. Simon thought to himself that he never thought he'd ever be cleaning up Sandburg's mess. Faeces suitably bagged the two headed back to Simon's house.

It was now nearly 8pm and Simon settled down to watch a couple of hours of TV before going to bed. Before he sat down he gave Chief a special chew he had gotten from the supermarket, supposedly it was good for dogs’ teeth and it would keep the wolf amused for a while. 

Simon surfed through some channels until he settled on a mindless film. He glanced round at one point and saw Chief fast asleep on the floor. When the film finished, just before ten, he phoned the hospital and was told that Jim was resting comfortably. He imparted that information to a grateful wolf. Simon let Chief out into his back garden for a pit stop and then he locked up and the two of them went upstairs to bed. 

"I've made the spare bed up for you, Chief."

Chief jumped onto the bed, circled a few times and then lay down. Simon went to the bathroom and finished his night time routine. On the way back to his bedroom he stopped by Chief's room to turn off the light.

"Night, Chief, sleep well."

Chief yipped in response and Simon turned off the light and went to his own bedroom.

Simon woke up in the night and found a furry lump beside him.

"How did my life ever get this out of control?" Simon groaned to himself. The wolf was fast asleep. Simon didn't have the heart to move him; he just remembered what he'd given up. He let the wolf sleep on. If Chief took some comfort from his nearness with his Sentinel still in hospital, then Simon couldn't begrudge him that.

When Simon woke next morning and opened his eyes his first sight was of a furry head and two eyes starring at him.

"Morning, Chief, I hope you slept well."

Actually Simon realised he had slept pretty well considering the day they'd had previously. Simon was planning what he was going to do that day. It was Saturday so he didn't have to go to work. He had to remember he had Chief to take care of and had to fit that into his day. It was still quite early to be awake on a Saturday morning but he was wide awake now and couldn't go back to sleep. Chief took this as his cue and made his way to the bedroom door to await his temporary master. Simon put his robe on and opened the door fully, he followed Chief to the stairs and then down into the kitchen. Chief went straight to the back door. Simon opened it and let the wolf into his back garden.

"Make sure you do whatever it is you've got to do where I won't step in it," Simon called after the wolf.

Chief was a good houseguest and obliged by using one of the corners as his latrine.

When Chief came back in Simon had coffee on and a bowl of dog food ready for the wolf. 

"It's not steak, Chief," Simon said. "But it looks appetising." Simon put the bowl on the floor next to a water dish. 

Chief took a sniff of the food unsure of it and took a consolatory bite. It didn't taste half bad and he was soon tucking into the rest of his breakfast. Seeing that Chief liked his breakfast Simon made his own. As it was Saturday Simon took the time to make himself pancakes and Chief sat quietly next to him as he ate, just in the off chance that any stray pieces fell onto the floor, which was his domain. None did much to Chief's chagrin. After breakfast Simon went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. 

Knowing that dogs liked to walk the next plan was to take Chief out. Chief got excited when he saw the leash and knew that Simon was going to take him for a walk. 

"How do you fancy going to the park? I can let you off the leash there and you can have a run about. How does that sound, Chief?"

Chief yipped his pleasure and jumped in the air. Simon was glad to see his suggestion was so well received. 

Simon took Chief to the local park. Simon was just about to let Chief off the leash when Chief turned as his sensitive nose could smell a bitch in heat and she was nearby. He was enamoured by the smell and tore off after it, Simon was barely able to hold onto Chief as he was straining on the end of the leash.

"Chief, stop it, heal, Chief!" Then Simon remembered that Chief hadn't had any formal 'dog training'. "Chief!" and Chief managed to put his wolf side away and become his docile self again. He moved and sat contritely on his haunches beside Simon and looked up at him with two repentant blue eyes. "That's better," and Simon patted the wolf's head.

"Excuse me," a female said from their left. 

Simon and Chief turned to see a young black woman walking towards them with a golden Labrador. 

"Is your dog a boy?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Chief is," Simon replied appraising the young woman. She looked in her forties and was tall at least 5 feet 10. "Chief wouldn't have attacked your dog."

"No that's not what I meant by my question, he looks a gentle fellow. I'm sorry it's my fault Lady's just come into heat and I thought she would be safe with me this early on a Saturday morning."

Lady was looking at Chief expectantly but he was just looking at her banally.

"Your dog is very well behaved," the young woman stated obviously impressed.

Chief looked up at Simon to make sure his temporary master was listening and taking in the praise. Simon looked down at Chief and could see the wolf was looking very smug with himself. Simon just knew the wolf is going to be insufferable for the rest of the day.

"Chief's not my dog. I'm just looking after him for a few days for a friend of mine whilst he's in hospital."

"That's really nice of you. I hope your friend's going to be okay."

"It was touch and go for a while there but it looks like he's going to be alright."

"That's good news; dogs are very loyal to their owners."

"Chief is one of the loyalist I've ever known," Simon replied unreservedly.

Chief looked up at Simon a little abashed by his words that he would say such a nice thing, but feeling warm at the same time.

"Chief looks like he understood every word you just said," the woman replied looking at Chief and then up at Simon.

"He's very intelligent," Simon said proudly.

"Lady's very loyal, she never leaves my side. I work from home so she's always with me."

"Chief's a Police dog so he goes with Jim, that's my friend, to work with him too."

"Wow, a Police dog, you are one special dog aren't you, Chief."

Chief yipped at that, he liked this woman, and didn't even mind being called a dog as he could tell how sincere she was. But not only was Chief a 'special dog' he was also observant. He had noticed she didn't have a wedding ring on. She seemed really pleasant and Lady looked a healthy and well looked after dog. He was willing for Simon to ask her out for a drink when she said.

"Well I'd better go, it was nice talking to you," she said smiling at Simon.

"And you," Simon replied pleasantly.

Chief barked looking up at Simon and willing him to go for it. Simon turned and started to walk away but Chief didn’t move and the leash becomes taught.

"Come on, Chief, there's a good boy," Simon said when he realised the leash was taught and wouldn't yield.

But Chief wouldn't move and then lay down on all four legs to make his point.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she heard Simon speaking and Chief lying on the floor.

"Just, fine," Simon said. "Come on, Chief, don't embarrass me here," Simon whispered to the wolf.

But Chief wouldn't move in fact he rolled onto his side and looked up at Simon. Lady's owner looked down at the lounging Chief and then up at Simon. She was laughing at the dog's antics. Looking at Simon she seemed to be thinking about something and then reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a business card and gave it to Simon.

"My name's Lorraine if you ever need any help with Chief let me know or if you fancy going for a drink or something some time," she added hopefully.

"I'm Simon," Simon said as he accepted the card and then Chief stood up and walked over to Simon and sat obediently next to Simon's right leg.

Lorraine laughed at Chief's antics and Simon looked down at Chief who looked like he was laughing up at Simon with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Simon," and with a wave Lorraine walked away.

"And you, Lorraine,” Simon called after her. “Even as a wolf you're still a ladies’ man eh, Chief."

Chief was thinking that Simon wasn't doing such a bad job himself. Simon let Chief off the leash like he promised and the wolf ran ahead, exploring and sniffing. Simon had a slow walk round the edge of park, keeping an eye on his charge as he went. When Simon reached the entrance again he whistled.

"Time to go, Chief."

Chief came bounding over and waited patiently as Simon put the leash back on. 

As he walked Simon had been pondering what to do about Chief. He needed to do some errands where he couldn't take the wolf, like the hospital and he had to call in at the PD as he had some work to do, which he had missed the previous day being at the hospital and then bringing Chief home. He wouldn't trust anyone else with Jim's Guide. 

When they were back home Simon got ready to leave. 

"Chief, I can't take you with me today; you've got to stay here. There's water and food in the kitchen. I'll leave the TV on for you, so you can watch TV whilst I'm out. Now I imagine you're a National Geographic type of person. Am I right?" Simon tried to sound positive but Chief didn't move or say anything.

Simon felt awful but he knew there wasn't anything he could do. He put the TV on and found the appropriate channel. The wolf just lay down on the floor looking forlorn. Simon knew that Chief being alone wasn't the best, as he would be brooding over his Sentinel not being able to see him and know how he was.

"I'll tell you what; I'll get all my errands done this morning and bring some work home so I can spend the afternoon with you." Chief lifted his head up briefly but put it back down again on the carpet. Simon walked over to the wolf and knelt down next to him and patted his soft fur, stroking his head gently.

"Hold on, Chief, it won't be for long. I know you're missing your Sentinel but I'm trying my best."

Chief sat up at that and licked Simon's face knowing the captain was doing his best. He'd brought him into his home, fed him and took him for walks. Chief missed his Sentinel but Simon was the next person he would want to spend time with.

"Thanks for understanding, Chief," Simon said and then left.

Chief watched the TV for a while, then got up and went into the kitchen and had a drink of water and a few of the kibbles from the bowl next to it, which were actually quite tasty. He walked round the house going from room to room feeling restless and ill at ease. He couldn't stop thinking of Jim and whether he was okay. He wanted to see him desperately. Chief felt comfortable in Simon's home but it wasn't his home, it wasn't the loft. The wolf saw some of Simon's shoes in his bedroom and he had to fight the urge to chew them. He was feeling bored and he knew they would pass some time, but he knew they were Simon's and Simon would be angry if he did and the captain had been good to him. Chief walked away from them before he gave in to his urge and walked back down stairs to watch a bit more TV, and then he closed his eyes for a power nap. 

When he woke Chief went into the kitchen and looked at the large clock on the kitchen wall. He wanted to work out when Simon would be home. He was looking at the clock's hands and seeing where they were pointing to but he realised he couldn't read the time. He couldn't make sense of where the hands were pointing to. He just couldn't put the thought process together. He reasoned that wolves didn't read clocks; he was a wolf now and would have to accept that. Chief had a moment's self pity because he knew that if he couldn't read a clock then he wouldn't be able to read a book either; not that he could turn a page in a book with paws anyway.

Chief went back into the lounge and jumped up onto the couch trying not to feel despondent from his wolf enforced limitations. He made himself comfortable and settled in to wait for Simon's return.

####################

Simon returned home just before 2pm having done his errands. Chief greeted Simon enthusiastically like he hadn't seen him for a year. Simon had been to the hospital to see Jim who was still making good progress. The doctor was astonished by Jim's progress and was going to discharge the Sentinel the following day if he continued to improve so quickly. 

Simon bent down and gave Chief a hug.

"That's from Jim," Simon explained and the wolf yipped happily. "Jim should be discharged tomorrow." Simon could see how happy that made the wolf and he couldn't help but smile at that. "Now I'm going to make a quick sandwich, I've got a couple of hours of paperwork and then I thought we'd go to the beach for a good walk, followed by a roast chicken supper. How does that sound to you, Chief?" 

Chief was ecstatic. A long walk and roast chicken – he was in heaven. He barked his approval and Simon smiled, he didn't feel quite so guilty now for leaving the wolf alone all morning.

Later that evening, feeling full of chicken, both man and wolf were relaxing in the lounge. Simon had rung the hospital for a progress report on Jim. Music was playing in the background and Simon was finishing reading the daily newspaper. Chief was lying on the carpet drowsing feeling totally sated. The wolf missed Jim but life with Simon wasn't so bad.

Simon glanced down at the wolf, glad to see he looked content. His thoughts couldn't help but turn to Jim and what the wolf had given up for his Sentinel. To spend the rest of your life as a wolf, not being able to speak or do anything like a human again. Simon felt a little humbled when he thought that Chief had done it for love; for the love of his Sentinel. Suddenly the floor didn't seem the right place for the wolf to be sleeping.

"Chief, why don't you come up here onto the couch next to me, you'll be more comfortable."

Chief lifted his head up and round to look at Simon aghast. Chief didn't make a move mainly because he was too full of chicken.

"Don't worry about leaving your fur on the couch it will come out."

Chief stood up and stretched, then he walked over to the couch. He jumped up and settled down beside his temporary master. Simon turned the page of his newspaper and Chief closed his eyes. 

"It's a good thing you did for Jim, Chief," Simon said and then went back to his newspaper.

Chief knew he had made the right decision and it seemed that Simon was agreeing with him. Chief thought of his Sentinel and the fact that Jim was probably going to be released from the hospital the next day. Chief couldn't help but wag his tail at that as he dozed. He would see his beloved Sentinel the next day.

###################

Jim was released from hospital and Simon was there with Chief to pick him up. The doctor was amazed at how quickly Jim was recovering. He still had to take it easy but the wound in his head was healing quickly and cleanly. Simon had gone up to the ward as Chief waited in his car. Jim was wheel chaired to the front door, as protocol dictated, and then said he could walk the short distance to Simon's car. He just wanted to stretch his legs after being confined to the hospital.

As Jim and Simon reached Simon's car Simon let Chief out who was beyond ecstatic to see Jim again.

"Be gentle, Chief, or Jim will end up back in hospital," Simon admonished.

"It's alright, Chief, I won't break," Jim said and tapped his chest. 

Chief rose up on his hind legs, his front legs easily resting on Jim's chest.

"I've missed you, buddy," Jim told his Guide as he hugged him and whose tail wagged frantically from side to side in sheer joy.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you both off at the loft. You're more than welcome to stay with me for a few days," Simon knew he had the room at his house to accommodate them both.

"No, Simon, we've imposed on you for long enough. I just want to go back to the loft and sleep in my own bed. I also want to change into my spirit animal so I can speak with Blair; I think you've had more than your fair share of our mystical stuff."

Simon had to agree with that but Chief had been a good house guest. The Police captain was even thinking he was going to miss the wolf. He'd walked more than he had in a long time and felt better for it. And also meeting Lorraine had been a bonus. He was thinking he was going to call her and see if she wanted to get together for a drink or something.

"Well you've got the rest of the week off to rest and recuperate. I don't know how we're going to explain Blair's disappearance and Chief's reappearance but I'm sure we'll come up with something," Simon said.

"Just tell them it's a Sentinel and Guide thing and tell anyone to come and speak to me."

"And what will you tell them?"

"That it's a Sentinel and Guide thing and to mind their own business."

Simon knew people would soon get the message to leave it alone then.

When they arrived at the loft Jim was tired even from that exertion. Simon had got some groceries and he put those away as Chief sniffed his way round the loft. It had been a long time since he'd seen it from a wolf's perspective. Jim sat on the couch to get his breath back, a little surprised at how tired he felt just from returning to the loft from hospital. Simon made coffee for himself and Jim and put water down for Chief. 

When Simon joined Jim in the lounge area with the coffee, Chief came and sat next to Jim on the sofa.

"There's some steak in the fridge for Chief for later. There's some dog food and some munchies and treats for him in the cupboard," Simon explained.

"You're spoiling him," Jim stated.

Simon looked a little embarrassed. "It's nothing considering what Blair did for you. I enjoyed looking after Chief and I think he was comfortable with me. So Jim if you ever need a wolf-sitter I can always look after Chief for you."

"Thanks, Simon, I appreciate that."

"No I mean it, Jim. I can see you're not a hundred per cent yet. But even when you are and you're back at work there's going to be places you can't take Chief. I'm just saying that Chief is always welcome back at my house."

Chief yipped at that and Jim and Simon both smiled.

"Seems Chief agrees with you, Simon," Jim replied and stroked the wolf's soft fur.

"Is there anything else you need?" Simon asked.

"No I think we're good."

"Did you want me to change the beds?"

"I didn't like to ask," Jim replied.

"Jim, you must ask me if you need anything."

So Simon changed Jim's bed and took the sheets home to wash himself. He put a sheet on top of Blair's bed but he wasn't sure that Chief would actually sleep there. The wolf had slept on his bed more than not whilst he'd been staying with him.

Then Simon left and Jim didn't have the energy to move. Chief was asleep on the couch next to him. Jim wanted to change into his spirit animal so he could communicate with Blair but he didn't have the energy. He got up quietly and walked upstairs to his bed for a nap. Within a few minutes Chief bounded up the stairs and jumped on the bed and joined him. Within a few minutes Sentinel and Guide were asleep.

##################

Jim and Chief slept for several hours and when Jim woke it was late afternoon but he felt much better. He realised they'd missed lunch so he decided to do an early supper. He remembered the steak that Simon had brought for Chief. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Are you hungry, Chief?"

"Woof." Jim took that as a definite yes. 

Making his way to the bathroom first, he then went into the kitchen area. There were various fresh ingredients in the fridge including some cooked meats. Jim felt like a roast beef sandwich and prepared that for himself. Chief was steadily roaming round the kitchen; he'd definitely heard the word 'steak' mentioned earlier. 

Jim heated up the griddle and soon a steak was sizzling away. Chief sniffed the air appreciatively. He could hardly wait for the steak to be cooked. It seemed to be taking forever. He was willing the steak to be cooked. 

Finally, Jim and Chief were tucking into their respective suppers. Jim was feeling much better but still very tired. He didn't dare try to change into his spirit form whilst he felt so tired. It took energy to transform which he couldn't spare at the moment. 

After supper Sentinel and Guide settled on the couch for a couple of hours of TV watching. Jim was feeling the pull of bed around 9pm so he took his Guide down for a short walk so he could attend to business. Returning to the loft Jim had started to feel the need to bond. He wasn’t sure if he could bond with Chief. Chief was looking at him knowing instinctively what his Sentinel needed. Jim reached out his mental link for his Guide and found it was there, different, but it was there. 

Jim was exhausted so he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and Chief followed at his side. He got into bed and Chief jumped up beside him. Jim reached out his mental link again and Chief was there. Jim stroked Chief’s soft fur, finding it soothing, and his mind mingled with his Guide’s. It was different, and yet it was the same. It was still his Guide so he was soon relaxing and sinking into the bond.

Later and feeling mellow and rejuvenated from the bond Jim said. “How about I get Simon to take you for a proper walk tomorrow, Chief, I think he'd like that as much as you."

Chief yipped his acceptance and wondered if Simon would take him to the park again where he could run free. All this being on a leash was very restricting. A wolf was made to run and Chief wanted to run. 

"Things will get better, Chief, when I'm feeling a hundred per cent again."

Chief knew they would be and closed his eyes; he realised that things were pretty good at the moment. He was eager for the next day to begin, who knew how exciting being a wolf all the time could be, how freeing it felt. Chief knew that if he thought about Blair too much he would feel the loss of his humanity acutely; so he had decided to put Blair away and just concentrate on being a good and faithful wolf companion and focus on the positives of being a wolf and there were many. Chief realised, with not a little amazement, that he was happy, truly happy. He was 'home' with his Sentinel, it didn't matter what guise that was in; they were together and that was all that mattered. 

Chief wished he could tell his Sentinel how happy he was. Chief knew he would be able to when Jim was able to change into Bagheera, then they'd be able to communicate via their minds as they had before. Then Chief could tell his Sentinel in words what he was thinking or feeling. Until then they would communicate non-verbally and find their own language. 

Jim was already falling asleep and Chief was right behind him.

##################

A few days later and Jim felt up to driving out of Cascade into the mountains. He drove to the spot that he and Blair had been to before, picked for its remoteness so they could turn into their spirit animals. Jim hadn't tried it since coming out of hospital for fear of not having the strength to turn back. Two spirit animals in the loft unable to open doors or open things was a recipe for disaster. Simon knew where Sentinel and Guide were going. Jim planned to phone Simon just before they planned to return to Cascade. If Simon didn't hear from Jim, he was to drive out to the spot to pick them up. Jim didn't think it would come to that but it always paid to have a back-up plan.

Once they were parked, Jim let Chief out of the truck. The wolf was briskly walking around the small car park picking up smells and leaving his own scent much to Jim's amusement. 

Jim set up camp. He erected a two-man tent and prepared a fire pit for later. He could see Chief was getting a bit antsy and decided to finish the camp later. Jim removed his clothes and neatly folded them. In his mind Jim reached for the spirit plane where his spirit animal resided. Chief watched as Jim began to transform. He was so excited that he would finally be able to communicate in 'speech' with his bond mate. It wasn't long before the black jaguar was standing in Jim's place.

"Bagheera," Chief sent.

"Yes, Chief."

"It's so good to 'speak' with you."

"And you, my Guide. We have a lot to talk about," Bagheera said seriously.

"Later, Baggie, first we run!"

"We need to talk," Bagheera replied firmly.

"We can talk later, first I want to run and run," Chief replied ecstatically.

Chief ran in a circle, his excitement and happiness transferring over their mental link. The wolf then ran round his jaguar counterpart in a circle, totally hyper.

"Chief, this is serious."

"Come on, Baggie, we're burning daylight. Catch me if you can!!" and the wolf was off.

Bagheera watched Chief bound away and sighed. It looked like talking would have to wait. Bagheera tapped in on Chief's enthusiasm, which was infectious, and giving in he ran after his exuberant Guide.

The hunt was on.

Bagheera was larger than his lupine friend and could also run faster. A jaguar's top speed was up to 60mph, even though that could only be maintained for short distances. A wolf's top speed was 45mph but they also had stamina. 

Chief took off through the trees and Bagheera easily followed. Bagheera could tell how happy Chief was through their mental link. That was one thing that the jaguar feared that even though Blair had made the sacrifice reality was something else. Living the past week as a wolf had given his Guide a real taste of what his reality was now. He had made a snap decision of giving up his humanity without really thinking what it entailed. These few days were about Jim finding out what his Guide was really thinking and feeling. He couldn't hide his true feelings from his Sentinel. 

The wolf ran through the trees looking round him for signs of the jaguar, he knew he was close but he couldn't see him; though the wolf was sure that the jaguar could see him.

Chief zigzagged through the trees and then dived into a thick bush thinking he had out manoeuvred his bond mate.

"Um, Chief, I think you'd better rethink your hiding strategy, your tail is stick out of the bush."

Bagheera was smiling to himself as he followed his bond mate’s trail to a bush to see a bushy grey tail sticking out of it, exuberantly fanning from side to side.

"Oh," Chief replied as he emerged from the bush but he was panting happily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looked like he had a huge grin on his face.

Bagheera could see that Chief was happy and he was encouraged by that. A few leaves were embedded in the wolf's thick coat and he used his teeth to remove them.

"That's better," Bagheera said.

"Thanks, Baggie," Chief replied.

"You're welcome. I can hear a stream nearby, let's go get a drink and have a rest. I've done enough running for now."

Chief knew that it was time for talking. They went to the stream had a drink and then lay down side by side on the bank.

"So, Chief."

"Yes, Bagheera."

"I don't know where to start."

Chief sighed. "Bagheera, I can understand you are worried about me, if I put myself in your shoes I know I'd feel the same but everything's okay."

"Is it, really?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm happy. We're together, how can I not be happy."

"You're a wolf, Chief."

"And you're a bad ass black jaguar."

"Yes, but only temporarily I can revert back to my human form whenever I want. You gave that up for me!"

"I gave it up to save your life and you know what, Bagheera, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. A heartbeat to save your life and you know you'd do the same for me. I know as Chief I can still be your Guide, friend, companion; communication can be a little difficult when we're different species but there'll be times like this when we can talk. I have got one question?"

"What's that?"

"Did you bring marshmallows?"

The jaguar sneered at his Guide. "No marshmallows for wolves," the jaguar chided. "You're a carnivore now."

"Simon cooked me nice steak," Chief stated. "Just how I like it too. I like steak, Bagheera."

"I haven't been shopping since I came out of hospital but the next time I do I'll get you some steak, though don't expect it every day."

"Thanks, Baggie, and I won't. Only every other day," and the wolf was on his feet and running again.

"Why you, cheeky pup," and Bagheera rose to his feet wondering where the wolf got his energy and followed behind him at a brisk trot, making sure he kept him within sensor range.

Chief was sniffing and exploring everything and they carried on walking and talking for some time.

"Time to go back to camp, Chief," Bagheera said. It was late afternoon and it would soon get dark in the mountains.

"Already," Chief replied disappointed.

"Yes, Chief," and the jaguar turned and started to walk back towards camp. "It's more of the same tomorrow."

The wolf was satisfied with that and trotted obediently beside him to which the jaguar was relieved. Chief could feel Bagheera's pride in him for obeying him. Jim and Blair were equals but Chief knew that Bagheera was his alpha, the leader of their pack. The wolf was enjoying the freedom of the forest and doing what wolves did. But Chief had listened to what Jim had told him in the hospital to obey him or Simon, as he knew they were looking out for him. There were times he couldn't let the wolf lead and this was one of them.

Back at camp Jim turned back into his human form and finished with his camp preparations. He started to search for kindling and firewood to make a campfire and was pleased to see Chief picking up wood in his mouth and returning to camp with it. He couldn't carry much but Jim appreciated the help. 

Later a small fire was crackling and Jim sat beside it with Chief beside him. He'd brought some ready meals that just needed water for himself and some dog food for Chief. He could have done some fishing but he didn't feel like it and this trip was about reconnecting with his Guide.

They sat in companionable silence for a while and watched the stars appear one by one. There was some cloud, but they could see enough of the night sky. Later when it had cooled down, Jim crawled into his sleeping bag in the tent. Jim had brought Blair's sleeping bag and laid it beside his own, thinking the wolf would sleep on top. To his amusement the wolf barrelled in the top end of the zipped up sleeping bag. The sleeping bag writhed as Chief fought the bag, turning round to get comfortable. Finally, the wolf settled and all Jim could see was a nose poking out of the top.

"Goodnight, Chief," Jim said as he doused the lantern. 

Jim settled down and closed his eyes; and he thought about the day and communicating with his Guide. Chief really did seem happy; he couldn't hide his emotions in the bond when they were in their spirit animal forms. Jim finally began to start feeling better that maybe things were going to be all right. He could do nothing but honour his Guide's sacrifice and be the best Sentinel he could be to him.

All too soon it was time to go back to Cascade. Jim could see that Chief didn't want to leave and he promised his Guide they would come back to the mountains soon. That seemed to buck the wolf up and they drove back to Cascade. 

Monday morning and Jim reported to Simon's office first thing in the morning, Chief at his side. H and Rafe remembered Chief but also asked where Blair was. Jim explained that Blair was on a year long sabbatical and Chief was filling in for him. If they thought that that was unusual they didn't say and the wolf soon had them eating out of his hand. 

Simon told Jim that he'd pulled in a few favours and got them on a course at the Academy. Simon told Jim that Chief had to be certified as a proper Police dog if he was to be his official partner. Chief didn't look too happy at that but he knew he had to do whatever was necessary.

The next day and Jim drove out with Chief to the Police dog academy. An instructor met them and was a little put out that Jim's application for a Police dog had been fast tracked. Jim explained that he was a Sentinel and the dog grounded him when he used his senses. The instructor thought it was a little unusual but he said he would put Chief through his paces and they would see what training he might need. 

Obedience was the first test. Jim had to tell Chief to sit and wait and Jim had to walk away, turn and call Chief who then had to come to him and sit at heel. Chief was flawless as he sat and waited and then ran over to his master on command and sat at heel. Jim could see the instructor was pleasantly surprised by Chief's obedience. 

Then Chief had to apprehend a suspect wearing special padding on his arms. Chief had seen this on TV so he knew what to do. He caught the 'suspect's' arm in his mouth and bit into the material holding on to the suspect until Jim apprehended him and then let go when Jim told him to but didn’t let the suspect out of his sight. Jim praised Chief.

The final test was the special obstacle course. Chief had to go over various obstacles including a seesaw, through a tunnel, over a wall, through a burning ring of fire; all under Jim's command. Chief was having the time of his life, he romped through the obstacle course and when he completed it he wanted to do it all again. 

The instructor was amazed at Chief's agility, obedience and intelligence. He asked where Chief had been trained and Jim replied that Chief was a very special dog and Jim had training him. The instructor was amazed but could see no reason why Chief couldn't be made an official Police dog. 

After being such a good Guide and acing the test Jim phoned Simon and told him that Chief had passed with flying colours. As a treat Jim took Blair to the park and let him off the lead and introduced him to a Frisbee. Chief ran after the Frisbee and caught it every time, sometimes leaping off the ground to catch it in mid-flight. Jim was amazed; the wolf was like a dynamo he never seemed to tire. 

The only time Jim had a problem with Chief was when another dog owner walked past with a male dog on a lead. Chief ran over to the male dog and started barking and growling at him. Jim had to restrain Chief and put him back on the leash. Chief calmed again as soon as the dog and owner had left but Jim couldn't understand what had set Chief off. As soon as the dog was gone Chief was back to his normal, happy self. 

"Chief, sit," Jim ordered and Chief immediately sat looking up at his Sentinel. "What was that all about, why did you go after that dog?" Chief looked down, his normally wagging tail still and he knew that he had done wrong. Jim couldn't forget the look on the dog owner's face as he had been afraid at first of Chief running toward them, barking frantically, and he was unsure what the wolf was going to do and if Chief was going to attack them. For a moment Jim himself hadn't been sure what the wolf was going to do and that frightened him that he could lose control of Chief, and the situation, so quickly. 

They walked back to the loft and everything returned to normal again.

Next day Jim and Chief went into the precinct, Jim was on desk duty for a week before going back to full duty as he was still recovering from his head wound. 

H and Rafe brought in a suspect, Chief saw them bring in the man and he got up from the blanket he was lying on next to Jim's desk. Chief wasn't on the leash but as soon as he saw the man he started to bark and bear his teeth at the him.

"Chief, stop that," Jim says as he picked up the wolf's leash and moved over to him. 

H and Rafe were holding the man between them a little shocked at the normally placid dog's behaviour.

"Call him off, man," the suspect was pleading.

Jim attached the leash to Chief's collar and pulled the wolf back. H and Rafe took the man away to an interrogation room out of Chief's way.

"Jim, my office," Simon called, he'd witnessed the scene in the Bullpen.

"You've done it now, Chief," Jim whispered as they made their way over the captain's office.

Jim sat down and Chief lay quietly on the floor as Simon shut the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Simon asked.

"Just a little barking," Jim replied.

"Chief was snarling and showing his teeth at that man. Would he have attacked him if you hadn't had been there?" the captain demanded.

"You know Chief would never hurt anyone," Jim defended and a small whine could be heard from the floor.

Looking down Jim could see Chief's head was on his front legs and he was looking up at him with two remorseful blue eyes. 

"This is all new to Chief, Simon, he just needs a bit of time to adjust."

"I can understand that," Simon said sitting back in his chair and sighing. "I know Chief did well at the dog academy and I know it's Blair under all that grey fur but he has to behave like any other Police dog."

"He will, Simon, I promise. We're both still very new at this. Chief would never attack anyone without my say so, that perp wasn't in any real danger."

"I hope you're right, Jim. If Chief needs more training or anything?"

"No, we just need time to get used to all this, Captain."

Simon nodded. "And you, Jim, how are you? It's not been that long since you were seriously injured."

"I'm fine, sir, the head wound's more or less healed."

"Good, well my door's always open if you need to talk. And you, Chief," Simon added standing up and peering over his desk at the supine wolf. "Behave yourself and do as your Sentinel tells you to."

The wolf yipped at that and raised his head off of his legs.

The rest of the day passed peacefully and Sentinel and Guide went home. Jim cooked supper and then after he had washed and tidied up he changed into his spirit animal.

Chief rubbed his bond mate's muzzle, he was glad to see his Sentinel in his animal form.

"Why did you do it?" Bagheera asked his bond mate. "I could feel your anger. If I hadn't restrained you, you would have attacked that man. Don't deny it, you’re my Guide, I felt your rage at that man."

"He attacked a woman, I could smell her fear all over him. He was so smug about it. He's going to do it again you know that. You should have given me five minutes with him!" the wolf said vehemently. 

Bagheera was shocked at the anger in his Guide's tone.

"No, and you'd be at the vets waiting to be destroyed. Not even I can help you if you attack someone like that, they destroy animals that attack people. Why are you like this?"

"Like what!?" Chief replied angrily.

"Angry, I've never seen you like this. You were never like this when you were…"

Chief turned away for a moment, his anger dissipating. "When I was Blair you mean."

"Chief, I didn't…."

"Yes, you did and you're right."

"What can I do to help you, Chief?"

"There is something you can do," Chief replied and Bagheera heard the mental sigh.

"Anything.," Bagheera replied "just name it."

Chief looks at Bagheera earnestly.

"I've thought about this and I know what's wrong. It’s something inside me. I need you to take me to the vets to be neutered."

Bagheera was stunned he wasn't expecting that.

"What? No, Blair. Why?" the Sentinel jaguar asked.

"Because that's the point, I'm not Blair anymore; because I'm a wolf now. I feel things, strange things; there are these urges and emotions."

"Urges, what urges and emotions."

"Hormonal urges. Before when we changed into our spirit animals it was never for more than a day so we never experienced these things. Now when you change it's not for more than a few hours at any time. I'm a wolf 24/7 now and those hormones are always there. All pets should be neutered or spayed it's kinder for them."

"But you're not a pet, you're my Guide," Bagheera countered.

"But it's the same principle. Simon met a woman recently who had a dog in heat with her and the wolf side of me wanted to mate. It's hard for me to concentrate at times when those hormones are going through my body. Then when I saw that dog in the park my instinct was to protect you from the dog."

"But I wasn't in any danger the man had his dog under control."

"I realised that later but at the time I couldn't think of anything but one thing, protecting you. The feeling was overwhelming to the extent that there was nothing else but to protect you. It was the same with the suspect H and Rafe brought into the Bullpen. He hurt a woman and that made me angry. That's why you have to get me neutered. I think I may hurt someone one day and I couldn't stand that because I’d be letting you down as well."

"But, Chief, I've always thought this was temporary, that we'd find a way for you to become human again."

"No, Bagheera, it's final I know that, and you have to accept that like I've accepted it. I have never once, and never will, regret my decision to lose my humanity for your life. Being a wolf gives you certain freedoms you can never experience as a human. I never have to worry about money or mundane things that humans worry about. All I have to worry about is being a good Guide for you and whether we're having steak or chicken for supper. It’s just when these hormones kick in they are a distraction and are overpowering. It's difficult to think and I get angry very quickly."

"But being neutered that's such a drastic step."

"Bagheera, it's not like they're going to chop my wolf-hood off, just the organs that produce the hormones and make other wolves. I'm not even sure what a wolf fathered from me would even be like or even if I could father cubs, not that I'm like to ever come across a she wolf in Cascade. You have to remember I'm not a spirit animal wolf; I am a true flesh and blood wolf with Guide abilities but wolf characteristics and needs. I can't speak and tell you when I feel the hormones overwhelming me; we can only communicate when you resume your spirit animal form. Being a wolf I have the same hormones that male wolves have and I can't…"

"Can't what?" Bagheera asked.

"I can't act on them, it's frustrating okay. I could hump a table leg right now," Chief replied frustrated. “I don't want to show you up, or myself for that matter, if I can't control my urge one day and go after a bitch in heat or a surge of emotions causes me to attack someone. This is for me as much as it is for you, Bagheera. Can you understand that?"

Bagheera was quiet for a few moments as he digested what his Guide had said. Chief had made a compelling argument.

"Okay, Chief, if that's what you want I'll call the vets and make an appointment."

"It is, Bagheera, and thank you."

Next morning Jim phoned the vets he had registered Chief with and made an appointment for Chief's neutering. They could fit Chief in the next day. 

Chief couldn't have any food after 9pm the previous night, though he could have some water if he wanted some. A hungry wolf was dropped off at the vets the following morning. Chief had to remind himself why he was doing this as his empty tummy rumbled in distress.

Jim stopped at the door of the vets and looked down at his Guide.

"Last chance, Chief, we can go home now and I can cancel the operation."

Chief didn't move and then he took a step towards the door. Jim was proud of his wolf at that moment. 

The hardest part for Chief was the separation from his Sentinel. Jim had to leave Chief at the vets all day. Chief was put into a cage. He looked round the vets at the cages with all the other residents in for operations and treatment. Some of the dogs and cats were vocally indicating their annoyance at being in such a strange and frightening place. Chief sighed he knew it was going to be a very long day.

Chief wasn’t sure how long he’d been there as he’d tried to sleep a little. The vet nurse opened the door to his cage.

"There's a good boy, Chief," she said as she gave Chief an injection. Within a few moments Chief began to feel sleepy. "That's it you have a nice sleep." 

Chief was asleep before they came for him and put him on the operating table. 

Chief opened his eyes and it took him a few moments to realise where he was. He was at the vets for his operation. He tried to move but there was something wrong. It was then, with horror, that Chief realised he was wearing one of those plastic cones that they put on pets after operations to stop them licking their wounds. 

"Oh the humiliation," Chief thought. He wasn't in any pain so he settled down to wait for his Sentinel to collect him.

Chief was glad to see his Sentinel. The vets had been an experience, which he hoped never to repeat. 

Chief had never been happier to see the loft. Jim changed into his jaguar persona so he could speak to his Guide.

"How are you feeling, Chief?" Bagheera asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, a bit sore, but they gave me something to take the pain away. I don't need the lampshade though."

"I don't know you look kind of cute."

"Bagheera, it's to stop dogs and cats licking their wounds, I'm hardly going to do that now am I?"

"Okay, I'll take if off as soon as I get back to my human form but I'm hanging on to it. If I see one lick near those stitches and the collar goes back on again. The vet told me he micro chipped you as well so if we are ever separated you can be traced to me or Simon. Is there anything you want or need?"

"No I'm fine, just tired, it's been a long day. I've had to listen to dogs barking all day, and don't get me started on the cats. You'd think they were in a torture chamber and not at the vets. If I was a human I'd have a headache."

"Do you feel different? Was it worth it?" Bagheera asked.

"Straight away, Baggie, when I woke up from the anaesthetic my head felt so much clearer. Had you noticed when I was Blair how much I was attracted to girls?"

"Yes, Chief, I had noticed you liked to get your leg over as much as possible."

"I've always had a high libido, living my life with Naomi I was able to express my sexuality from a young age. Well now as my wolf-self I had that in spades but I couldn't do anything about it. Now I feel so calm and once my war wound is healed I'll feel a new wolf. Thank you for agreeing to this, Bagheera."

"Anything for you, my Guide, I'm glad it's worked out okay."

Chief yawned then, surprisingly tired considering he hadn't done anything all day.

"You go lie down on the couch and rest; supper won't be for a few hours yet."

Chief was glad that Bagheera suggested the couch, he wasn't sure he could make it up the stairs yet to Jim's bed. There wasn't any pain but his butt was still a little sore and tender.

Jim heard Simon approach and opened the loft door before Simon could knock. Jim indicated for Simon to be quiet.

"How's the patient?" Simon whispered.

"He's fine, a little sore, he's asleep."

Simon can see Chief fast asleep on the sofa.

"I brought some dog treats for him."

"Chief loves those," Jim replied, taking the packet of chocolate dog treats from the captain, these being the only chocolate that Chief could eat now.

"You spoil him, Simon," Jim admonished. 

"I don't think I could ever spoil that wolf enough, Jim. When I think what he gave up, I feel humbled. I won’t ever forget it,” Simon cleared his throat before the emotion could show in his voice.

Jim smiled knowing that Simon knew the depth of Blair’s sacrifice. "I know, Simon, you and I both won’t."

Jim and Simon sat at the table and talked quietly with a beer each as Jim finished cooking their supper.

Simon kept checking on the wolf every few minutes. Jim couldn't help but notice Simon looking over at his Guide constantly. It was gratifying to know that Simon cared for his Guide so much even though he didn't say it vocally often. 

Simon was thoughtful as he sipped his beer. "We need to protect Chief. I understand Blair's sacrifice, maybe even more so after seeing him go through what he just has so he can be a better Guide. It takes, no pun intended, balls to do what Blair has just done. No man likes to lose his cajones willingly."

"I know what you mean, Simon. I'm humbled by what Blair will do for me," Jim replied.

Then the wolf woke and sniffed the air, he could smell something good cooking. It was nearly supper time and he'd barely eaten all day. He got up and winced a bit, feeling a twinge from his sore butt. Then he noticed Simon was here. He jumped off the couch and went to see what Simon had brought him; the captain always brought him a treat when he came to visit.

"Simon brought you some chocolate treats, Chief, you can have some after supper," Jim stated knowing what his Guide was thinking.

Chief was down with that. He moved over to Simon and sat next to him so he could pet him for a while. Jim smiled as the captain indulged his Guide and stroked the soft fur of his head.

For being so good at the vets Jim was cooking steak for Chief and lasagne with salad for him and Simon. Chief's steak was searing and was soon ready. Jim cut it up and left it to cool as he dished up their meals. Simon had brought a bottle of wine and Jim and Simon sat down with a glass as Chief tucked into his steak. When the steak was gone, and he'd had some of the promised chocolate treats, Chief went and stretched out in front of the fire (even though it wasn’t on being summer) on the thoughtfully placed rug in front, where he could stretch out, and was soon asleep. The two humans finished their meals with a tiramisu dessert. 

Next time Chief woke up Simon was gone and Jim was preparing the loft for bed. Jim knew that Chief needed a tree first and took him down in the elevator and up and down the street for him to cock his leg. That done they went back up to the loft and Jim carried the wolf up to the bedroom. Chief could have walked but he didn't mind the pampering his Sentinel was affording him. Chief soon settled down on Jim's bed.

Next morning Jim woke up to an empty bed, he traced his Guide to the rug by the fire, dialling up his hearing he could hear the wolf was licking something and the Sentinel knew exactly what that was. Finding the plastic cone, the Sentinel silently descended the stairs and found his Guide licking his stitches. Chief stopped in mid-lick as he saw Jim at the bottom of the stairs and knew he'd been caught red pawed as it were.

Jim walked over to his Guide as Chief tried to move away as he knew what was coming.

"Chief, sit, stay!" the wolf complied but his head was hung low. "It won't be for long," Jim said as he applied the cone to Chief's neck. 

Chief knew that any length of time with that collar on was too long. The stitches were itching something fierce this morning, Chief knew that mean that they were healing but it was driving him to distraction. Jim moved into the kitchen and started some coffee. He prepared some food for Chief and put some liquid medication on top that the vet had given him. It was mainly a painkiller, though Chief didn't seem to be in much pain, it wouldn’t hurt.

Jim turned to put the food down for Chief when he saw the wolf trying to remove the cone but having no luck. Chief was disgusted with his paws at that moment, this was one time he was missing his human hands. He knew the lampshade wasn't going until Jim removed it and the Sentinel wasn't going to do that just yet. 

"Breakfast, Chief," Jim called and the cone was forgotten as food was suddenly paramount in the wolf's thoughts. Chief struggled a little at first with the cumbersome cone as it kept getting in the way, but he soon managed to overcome it and eat his food. 

Jim had been given the day off as his partner had had an operation. Jim decided to take Chief for a drive. Chief could undertake light exercise so a gentle walk was no problem. Jim packed a picnic and it was a bright summer day when they left the loft. Jim decided not to go into the mountains but to drive down the coast for a change. Chief, in his special car harness, watched the world go by as they drove. After an hour Jim stopped off the highway and parked near a beach. There wasn't much there other than the car park, a large grassy area and lots of sand. There were sand dunes with tufts of grass sticking out of them. Jim could hear the ocean and deduced the tide was out. Keeping Chief on his leash they walked through the dunes and onto the beach. There was a brisk breeze rolling in off the ocean and breakers were visible in the distance. It looked a little rough despite the pleasant weather. The sand was wet so it was easy to walk on; Jim kept Chief on his leash, despite the wolf wanting to be free to run. But Jim didn't want the wolf overexerting himself. The operation had been minor and routine, but there were still stitches involved and the operation had only been the previous day. They walked along the beach with Chief sniffing and exploring every shell or piece of driftwood he came to. Jim had to pull the wolf away from a jelly fish he had found on the sand, just in case it was a stinging one. 

Jim could tell from the wolf's expression he was enjoying himself, he had long since forgotten about the lampshade he still wore. Jim felt bad about putting it on his Guide but it was for his own good. Chief had a check-up at the vets the next day, hopefully then he'd be able to remove it permanently then. 

After a good walk they walked back to the car where Jim retrieved the picnic and they made their way over to the grassy area. They didn't encounter another soul it was just Sentinel and Guide as they sat together on the blanket and enjoyed the picnic. Jim had brought Chief a small tin of dog food and a few kibbles and Jim had a simple sandwich and some fruit but it could have been a banquet fit for a king. Jim felt content with his Guide at his side. After lunch they sat for a while just enjoying the ambience and freedom the impromptu day out was affording them.

It would soon be time to return to Cascade, they had another walk along the beach and then set off for home reaching the loft just after 6pm. Jim could smell the salt clinging to their clothes and fur. Jim decided to have a shower and change into sweats. Jim gave Chief a bath, mindful of his stitches and sore rear. Jim reached for a towel but Chief shook himself before he grabbed it, showering him and the bathroom in a cascade of water. 

"Thanks, Chief," Jim said as he towelled himself down.

He made a simple supper and then he and Chief settled down on the couch for a few hours of television. Both Sentinel and Guide couldn't remember a more pleasant and fulfilling day than the simple one they'd had.

The Guide woke next morning confused for a few moments. He started to panic when he realised he couldn't move properly, something was wrong with his body, it wasn't moving right. Then he realised he had four legs and a tail and reality caught up with his scattered thoughts. He automatically reached for the spirit plane to revert to his human form but he couldn't. He panicked for a moment and then his thoughts caught up with his racing brain. There was sadness for a few moments as he remembered the hospital and the spirit plane and almost losing Jim. But Jim was alive and whole and well, Chief felt contentment and joy for his Sentinel being alive and well. The sadness faded as love conquered as he remembered his new life wasn't so bad. It was just when he woke up some mornings it took a little while to remember he had four legs to walk with now instead of two.

The vet gave Jim good news that Chief was healing well. He didn't need to go back to the vets unless there was anything that Jim was concerned about. Jim took the plastic cone off as he was going into the precinct and wanted to avoid Chief having to endure being seen with the not so fashionable statement. 

Chief was well received by the personnel in Major Crimes asking how he was after his operation. Jim made it to Simon's office and the captain was also pleased to see that Chief was fine again. 

Jim only had a few more days of desk duty and then he would be able to resume his normal duties. The Sentinel couldn't wait to get back out on the streets and do what he was meant to do.

Chief slept most of the time he was at the PD and Jim felt a little sorry for him. There wasn't much he could do whilst Jim was bound to a desk. Jim always took him out at lunchtimes for a walk so the wolf could stretch his legs. 

That night in the loft Jim once more took on his jaguar persona to communicate with his Guide. Chief was always pleased to speak to his Sentinel in human speech.

"Bagheera, would you do something for me sometimes?"

"If I'm able to I'd do anything; within reason that is," Jim replied.

"Would you read to me?"

"Read to you, of course if you want me to," Jim replied as he could understand that the wolf had problems reading when he couldn't turn the pages in a book.

"I think I miss reading the most," the wolf replied. "When I look at words I don't understand the letters anymore, they just look like swiggles and lines to me," Chief admitted.

Bagheera realised that was something else his Guide had been forced to give up. He could read when he was in his jaguar guise but he didn't mention that. "But we can communication in English."

"Bagheera, I gave up my humanity, wolves don't read. We can communicate only because of the Sentinel/Guide bond. If we didn't have that I would be just an ordinary wolf. I've only retained that element of Blair because of our Sentinel/Guide bond."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be a wolf."

"Bagheera, we've been through this," Chief replied with a sigh. "I wish you wouldn't keep mentioning it. I made my choice and I’m not sorry I did."

Bagheera could see the pain his words were causing his Guide. "I promise I won't mention it again."

"Thanks, Bagheera, I don't mean to whine."

"You need to tell me things like this so I can understand and I'll read to you anytime you want."

"Really!" Chief replied with joy.

"Of course anything you want me to read."

"Wonderful!” The wolf replied joyously. "Can you read the newspaper to me sometimes and let me know how the Jags are getting on and how they played, things like that. There are so many books I never got round to reading."

But then Bagheera realised when Chief mentioned the Jags that was something else his Guide couldn't do, he couldn't go to a basketball game. Only Guide dogs were allowed in. Chief was a Guide dog but not the kind they allowed into stadiums; but Bagheera didn't say anything to his friend, he didn't want him to realise something else he had given up for him.

"There is something else you can get me, Bagheera."

"Anything, Chief, name it."

"Some toys."

"Toys?" asked the jaguar.

"Dog toys. I get bored sometimes when you're Jim and I've got nothing to do. There are times like that I like to switch off a bit and let the wolf lead and do wolf things. A few chew toys would be most satisfying. I can't tell you how many times I've looked at Jim's shoes and had to fight the urge to chew on them."

"I'm glad to hear that you resisted, I wouldn't be very happy if you chewed up my favourite shoes, Chief. I'll get you all the toys you want. You can even go with me to the shop and choose them."

"Do you think they'd let me in the shop?" asked Chief in amazement.

"You're a Police wolf, Chief, they'll let you in."

"Cool," Chief replied wondering how soon they could go to the shops.

Bagheera also had noticed how Chief had said 'Jim’s shoes' and not 'your shoes' when he spoke of the shoes. Blair the human was gone, his Guide only thought of himself as the wolf now. Bagheera wondered how much of Blair's memories Chief could remember or were they also fading the more time Chief spent as his wolf-self. Bagheera shook himself from his thoughts, he promised his Guide he would stop the recriminations and dwelling on his Guide's sacrifice.

###################

The days took on a new routine between Sentinel and wolf Guide. Jim always found time for his Guide to walk him or take him to the park so he could run free. Since his operation Chief had never growled or gone after other dogs. He also didn't growl or bark at suspects at the station. The operation might have been drastic in Jim's mind, but Blair had reasoned what the answer was and he'd been right. Chief now had a healthy supply of toys that he could chew or chase round the loft. Jim didn’t even complain when he stood up from getting out of bed and trod on one that Chief had left beside his bed. Chief was content and was thriving. 

Jim was at his desk, Chief on a blanket on the floor beside him, when H came over. He had a frown on his face and he was obviously thinking about something.

"I never thought I'd see the day I’d see you swapping your Guide for a dog."

"There's not much difference they both shed," Jim quipped and looked down at Chief who was giving him a dirty look. Then Jim became serious. "H, it's more complicated than that," not wanting to divulge much information.

"Is it a Sentinel/Guide thing?" and Jim nodded. "Okay, but I kinda miss Hairboy."

"So do I, H," Jim replied wistfully.

Jim regretted his admission when he saw the mournful eyes of his wolf.

"Do you think we'll ever see Blair again?" H asked.

Jim looked down at Chief. The story had been that Blair was on a year long sabbatical. Jim's idea as he couldn't quite say that Blair was never coming back but he was facing up to that fact. 

"No, H, Blair is never coming back; we all walk our own paths. Blair's is in a different direction. Chief is my Guide now and he's a damned fine one."

"He is one handsome dog,” H admitted looking down at Chief.

Chief barked at the praise and H smiled.

"Does he do tricks? Rollover, Chief," the black detective said enthusiastically. "Sit. Stay."

Chief just looked at H and then looked away; he rolled his eyes at Jim. Jim was trying not to laugh.

Chief was thinking to himself that he didn't do fetch or rollover unless it was for a good cause like acing the assault course at the Police dog academy or being asked to do so by his Sentinel or Simon.

H's words really made Jim think about Blair again. Jim realised he was finally accepting that this was the way it was going to be from now on. Blair was gone and never coming back. Jim suddenly realised ever since Chief became the wolf permanently he had been mourning for his Guide, his human Guide that is. The banter they shared, the every day conversations they'd had. Jim longed to hear Blair's voice again. Bagheera and Chief talked but mindspeak sounded different to human speech. Jim longed to hear Blair's lectures on anything and everything, his knowledge was immense. But he realised how he wasn’t being fair on his Guide, because Chief was his Guide in all its connotations. Chief was loyal like Blair, always there for him as a Sentinel and as a friend. Jim knew now he had to do better and accept Blair's sacrifice and not feel guilty for that choice. 

"It's time to go home, Chief. We can stop by the park on the way and you can catch a Frisbee or two."

Chief was already up and looking for his leash, his tail wagging frenetically. Jim had spoken the magic word 'park'. Funny how such four letter words like walk and park held such joy when you had four paws and a tail. Speaking of which Chief couldn't stop wagging his as Jim stood and got his leash and attached it round his collar. Chief pulled ahead eager to be gone.

"Come on already, Ellison, we're burning daylight and I got Frisbees to catch," Chief thought as they walked together out through the doors of the Bullpen.

Jim could tell from Chief's enthusiasm that he'd suggested the right thing. Chief had accepted his situation and the Sentinel could tell that Chief was content and happy and that was enough for now.

The End.

To be continued in "The Choice" Part 2

December 2016


End file.
